Heir to the Demon
by Midsully
Summary: "My name... is Al Ta-nin. And I have come to this village with only one goal: To see Berk burn to the ground"
1. Chapter 1

Astrid wondered how things came to this. Life had seemed so normal when she had woken that morning, she had no idea it was end with watching her betrothed accept a challenge from a stranger to a one on one fight to the death for the survival of her home. But here she was, standing in the freezing rain in the dead of night surrounded by her fellow Hooligans as Eret stood in front of another man.

He had appeared out of nowhere, standing at the edge of town on the cliffs clad in black clothing. The only patch of skin visible was his eyes, the hood and face covering her wore cover the rest. He was also armed to the teeth with a bow and quiver full of arrows slug over his back and an odd curved sword resting at his hip with an arm casually draped over it should he need to draw it. Scouts had spotted him while on the lookout for a dragon attack, even thought most don't attack in the rain there had recently been an influx of Skrills recently and they thrived in weather such as this. Ack had made the mistake of charging the intruder and ended up with an arrow in his arm; three more men tried to attack the man but resulted in similar injuries, the worst being Stronggut who took an arrow to the knee. Gothi was seeing to them while nearly the entire populace of warriors stood at the ready should he try anything, so far he hadn't so much as looked at anyone with more than a passing glance. The Chief had been fetched and was currently checking on the four pierced men before confronting their new arrival, still only barely visible in the torchlight.

"Who are you and why have you come here? Why have you shot arrows at four of my people?" Stoick shouted over the rain and wind his hammer in his right hand just itching for an excuse to bash in this newcomer's head for injuring his men. Gobber stood next to him attaching the axe hand, and quirked an eyebrow at the man. The way he dressed wasn't from the archipelago, and his wasn't built like any Viking, he was tall but not bulky; however given the precise shots in Ack and the others he was no slouch with his bow. While his posture looks relaxed at first glance, it really leaves him a way to quickly draw his blade should anyone get close enough for him to strike. This man came prepped to deal with a violent welcome, Gobber furrowed his brow and rubbed his chin, this was no ordinary stranger.

"My name…" the man began in a deep tenor voice, "is Al Ta-nin. Your men came at me unprovoked, and I responded in kind; be grateful I chose to spare their lives this time." Stoick bristled at that.

"Do you mean to imply that you will kill them should this happen again?" He seethed, pointing he hammer at the man. A few feet to his left Astrid drew her axe and spun it threateningly. Seconds later it was knocked from her hand by an arrow as well as Stoick's hammer, Eret's sword and even Gobber's axe hand. This Al Ta-nin character had drawn his bow and fired four shots to disarm their best warriors in the blink of an eye.

"Yes." He said again as he lowered his weapon. "As I said. My name is Al Ta-nin, heir to the Demon and I've come here with one purpose…"

"And that is?" Eret growled at him while rubbing his hand. Astrid had been betrothed to him for about three months now, and she could say without a doubt she respected him as a fighter, but there was no love for him in her heart. She had initially been infuriated with her parents when they told her they accepted a marriage contract without discussing it with her first, but they explained that she was now 22 years old and had never so much as kissed a man and that the former dragon trapper had made enough to provide a comfortable life for her and would treat her right. While she still dislike the idea of marrying a man she felt nothing more than respect as a warrior for she had come to accept that it was the hand the gods had dealt her. Eret was always kind to her and had expressed romantic interest her in a way unlike Snotlout had before his marriage to Ruffnut, she couldn't bring herself to return his feelings.

In a few weeks time she would be the last of her age group married, Tuffnut had wed the heir of the Bog Burglars Camicazi two years earlier, Ruff and Snotlout married the year before that and when they were eighteen Fishlegs had married a girl named Heather after her village had been destroyed by the Berserkers. Astrid was an 'aunt' to four children and had endured several jokes about having a child of her own within the next year; she did not look forward to the idea.

The sound of Al Ta-nin's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "To raze Berk and all who reside in it to the ground." The warriors all drew their weapons ready to kill the man who didn't even flinch, clearly expecting the reaction. "Typical Vikings always kill first and worry about it never." He said with a shake of his head, Stoick held a hand to hold his people while he spoke again.

"And how to do you plan to destroy Berk all by yourself?" The chief asked with a tinge of smugness in his voice.

"Who ever said I was alone?" The black figure asked. As if on cue lightening lit up the sky, for the first time the villagers could see the man clearly, behind him there was another figure. The second one was not human however, it stood on four legs and was hunched in a position poised for attack, the bat like wings and long tail revealed the form of the dragon visible only for a spilt second before darkness enveloped it again, however now it's growling could be heard. Astrid had never seen a dragon like it before, too small to be a Monstrous Nightmare, but too long to be a Gronkle. The fact that it wasn't attacking them baffled the young shield maiden. "I have several men and women willing to come to my aid should I call, but I only require the aid of my closest friend and brother. You know him by one name: Night Fury."

As if to prove his point a low whistle built before a purple ball of light flew from just behind the man and the house that was still being built to serve Astrid and Eret's marital home burst into flames. The new source of light lit the area brightly and despite the heavy rain the man and dragon could be seen with ease now. Half of the people gathered turned their attention to the blaze while the others gripped their weapons even tighter, there hadn't been a Night Fury involved in a dragon raid in nearly seven years not since…

Astrid shook her head, she wasn't really bothered by the destruction on her future marital home/prison, in fact the stranger practically did her a favor since she could postpone the wedding until the house was rebuilt. But that didn't change the fact that he was here to destroy her home and was her enemy. Looking around she spotted her axe a few feet away from the man with a dragon, who seemed to be watching the villagers panic while _petting_ the dragon like it was some sort of house hold pet. If she could get to her axe without alerting either one of them she might be able to throw it into his neck before he has time to react, and hopefully the dragon would take off once it's master was dealt with.

Using every once of stealth skill she had the blonde dashed forward and reached her beloved weapon before she rolled into a throwing position and loosed the axe in one smooth movement. She watched while praying to every god she knew that her aim was true even in the torrential downpour. Sadly the gods deigned her prayers unworthy of their attention as the dragon flicked it's think muscled tail up and sent her favorite possession hurtling over the side of the cliff and into the sea below. Only then did the reptile turn its attention on her, with silted green eyes and pointed teeth bared, the man continued to stroke the dragon's head as he turned his own gaze upon her. "You were foolish to try and attack me even when you think my attention is elsewhere. My dragon and I have a bond of trust that most people, especially Vikings never achieve, and once you have his trust there is nothing he won't do for you."

With that the dragon swept it's tail again and knocked her feet out from under her, she heard her name being shouted from direction of what was left of her future home and glanced to see Eret, when she face forward again she found another arrow pointed in her direction. "Know this Astrid Hofferson, your time on this island is at an end. You can either choose to die trying to defend it or continue to live elsewhere. This is the only warning Berk will get, feel free to tell the same to Stoick the Vast." Al Ta-nin said before he loosed the arrow that landed between her legs, pinning her down by her skirt, moments later Eret stood between them with his dagger drawn and held defensively.

"You stay away from my wife!" He shouted at the man, Astrid was still reeling from what she had been told that she didn't think to correct him about the wife comment. This however turned out to be a blessing as for the first time the man faltered.

Looking passed Eret, their foe addressed her directly, "You married?" He asked, there almost sounded like there was a hint of disbelief in his voice, "You seemed the type to rebuke the very idea of marriage in favor of the warrior life, I'm genuinely surprised you decided to settle down, would explain a few things honestly." The last bit was dripping with sarcasm and it struck a cord of familiarity in Astrid but she couldn't remember why. Shaking her head she responded.

"We're betrothed not married. And not that it's any of your business but I wasn't given much choice in the matter." She growled ripping the arrow out to free herself, feeling the urge to elbow Eret in the gut as a reminder he when behind her back and bought her when she thought they were becoming friends, but chose to ignore it to present a united front against their new enemy.

"Is that so? Figures, you Vikings may not rape women whenever you feel the urge for sex, but you still treat them as little more than property." The man shook his head

"I happen to be rather fond of Astrid thank you, and she isn't exactly fighting to stop the wedding here!" Eret yelled, not seeing Astrid roll her eyes. Apparently the foreign man was an observant one as his head cocked as she did so.

"Oh really? So do you feel the same then, Miss Astrid?" At this Eret turned and looked at her for support in the endeavor, Astrid looked between the two men for a second before scowling in annoyance, this wasn't a gossip circle.

"It doesn't matter! You're our enemy not a nosy neighbor!" Astrid seethed while yanking the large dagger from Eret and charging Al Ta-nin. Just before she reached him he sidestepped her and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back in order to keep her pinned but surprisingly not in pain.

"You should never charge an enemy thinking you'll land the first strike." Al Ta-nin lectured, "Always assume they are better than you so that you can react quicker when they are." He put some pressure on her twisted arm, just enough to make Astrid gasp in pain. It had the desired effect as Eret leaped forth to hit him.

Cleary expecting the response the man jumped back, releasing Astrid as he did. When the blonde managed to right herself she found Eret standing directly in front of their enemy with a sword hovering in front of his neck. Neither moved as the Night Fury prowled back and forth at the edge of the cliff, eyes narrow slits just waiting for the chance to strike, to kill. "You're not originally from here are you?" Al Ta-nin asked, Eret though surprised by the question still responded.

"No. I was a dragon trapper in the employ of Drago Bludvist. That is until he was killed off and his armies dissipated. I may have lost a job but I was happy to be free of that madman."

There was the sound of a smirk heard from behind the cloth covering the lower half of the man's face. "In that case you're welcome. I took great pleasure in separating his head from his shoulders." Astrid knew very little of Eret's past other than Drago was a madman and as strong as he was crazy. If this Al Ta-nin person could kill someone who a warrior like Eret feared he shouldn't be taken lightly. Al Ta-nin studied Eret once more, he lowered his sword and the dragon stopping it's pacing behind him. "If you served under Drago then you are an accomplished fighter… I'm feeling a bit sporting so I'll offer Berk this one chance for survival: you and I shall battle one on one, the victor will determine Berk's fate."

Eret, never one to back down from a challenge, much like his betrothed, smirked. "Deal, here and now work for you?"

The Vikings still not helping with the fire, which had somehow now spread to the stores for winter that were either prepping their weapons or calling for bows and arrows to kill the man threatening the place they called home. "No. The villagers here lack any semblance of honor, should you begin to lose ground they would interfere. I've studied them, I know how they will handle every situation before they do, and I know that Stoick the Vast will not hear any voice but his own or Gobber the Belch's. So we will hold our fight away from the village. There is a plateau located near the top of the mountain, if you do not know where it is bring your wife to be as a guide, I will be waiting there and shall provide weapons for us both. Should you not arrive in three days I will consider it as a admission of defeat and continue with my plans for Berk.

With that he stepped back and sheathed his weapon before swinging a leg over the dragon. Settling into place on the beast's back the pair looked by over the people of Berk. "You have exactly three days before I return, unless the one known as Eret can defeat me." He then focused on the former trapper with a cold gaze, "But be warned trapper, should you come to the plateau you are risking your life. The duel will be to the death." Once more he addressed the entirety of the people gathered, "Berk will either be saved or sentenced to destruction, either way the price will be paid in blood!"

He leaned forward and patted his mount's side before the pair skyrocketed up and disappeared into the nigh sky. As the rain continued to fall and the last of the fire was put out, Astrid wondered to herself in it was the beginning or Ragnarok or if merely the Gods had tuned their back on the Hooligan tribe.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Please note to everyone who read the first chapter before it was updated, I've changed Al Sa-him to Al Ta-nin, there is a reason for this that will be revealed at a later chapter.**

Nearly the entire village was gathered in the Great Hall. Stoick had called everyone there after he and several others ensured that the embers from the fire couldn't start another fire; the rain was a helpful factor in that task. Now all but the children were gathered together, Astrid even noted Gustav, at the young age of 19 was helping his father stand. He had been one of the men that their visitor, Al Ta-nin, had injured with an arrow upon his arrival.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what we intend to do with this Alli- whatever his name is." Stoick began, "At this point in time I believe it best to allow our foreign tribe member, Eret son of Eret, to partake in this duel he seems to have arranged with the man." Several voices were raised in anger, Stoick merely raised his hands to settle them. "As much as I want to climb to the plateau and ring this bastard's neck, he has an advantage that we simply can't get around. That devil dragon." The Night Fury. Astrid remembered it with a chill more lightning sounded outside, as if the very thought of the beast caused the sky to thunder.

There hadn't been a Night Fury in a single raid seven years, not since Stoick's son, Hiccup, mysteriously vanished. No one ever spoke of him in front of Stoick, but there were still whispers of the once nuisance turned dragon fighting prodigy heir and what may have happened to him. The most popular theory was developed after Fishlegs noted the distinct lack of presence of the Night Fury after Hiccup disappeared, the twins of all people thought it up, that Hiccup had somehow managed to find and kill the elusive dragon and fought it to the death, sacrificing his own life in the process. Admittedly they made it up in their enjoyment of the idea of death but it gained popularity over time and was the most widely thought. Astrid never bothered with thinking about it personally, she knew Hiccup was cheating somehow, how else could someone so weak become the best one overnight? The only real negative impact of Hiccup's disappearance was that her axe was never quite as sharp when she had it detailed, that and she never got that feeling she was felt when he watched her from the forge, the one that made her feel like she could do no wrong and was already the best at 15. Hiccup may have been an annoyance, but Astrid secretly liked the way she felt when he was admiring her from afar.

"Stoick you're being a fool!" Spitelout shouted, Astrid rolled her eyes, if there was one person less fitting to be chief than Snotlout it was his father. "The man may have a dragon but if we all climb the mountain together then a good number of us can make it to the plateau and kill him." A few voices, mostly allies of the Jorgenson's and some of the less intelligent Vikings, murmured in agreement.

"Oh is that so?" Stoick seethed, he had lost much of his patience for his brother-in-law's insolence at the same time as he lost his son. "This man both commands and rides that devil! What happens if he sees the whole village climbing and decides to order the beast to destroy the mountain side? I'll tell you what: we all die in a rockslide and the survivors are picked off by either the dragon or it's master's arrows! Leaving the village both unprotected and without leadership!" Stoick shouted back, rousing more people's voices, including Astrid in support, even Snotlout was shaking his head; the lessons must have taken some root. "I've made my decision; Astrid will lead Eret up the side of the mountain. It'll take them at least a day and a half to reach the plateau so they will leave at first light tomorrow. In the meantime the rest of us shall work to better the village's defenses, while I have complete confidence that Eret can defeat this stranger I will not leave the fate of our home to chance." Again many voices were raised and fists brought up in support of the chief's plan, those who didn't agree left with Spitelout quietly while those remaining gathered closer to hear more.

"Yer makin' the right call Stiock." Gobber said, "That Ali-fella isn't some dumb brute like some of our own, he was smart and observant. He somehow knew exactly where to hit my axe for it to fly off even with the locking mechanism 'Iccup designed for me. That's no small feat considering how smart the lad was." Stoick let out a small breath, only Gobber could really mention Hiccup without enraging the large man, seeing as how Gobber was more of a father to his son than he was. But the smith made a point, the man who now threatened their village was no fool and certainly skilled as a marksman to have disarmed four of the best fighters in the village with just a bow and arrows.

"I just don't like the idea of possibly sending Astrid and her betrothed to possibly be killed at the hands of a man we know nothing about. What's to stop him from simply shooting the both of them then simply claiming he defeated Eret in combat and Astrid forced his hand?" Stoick lamented to his friend. Had it not been for Gobber, Stoick would have likely fallen into depression years ago, the blacksmith reassured him that his son loved him and that he had become the Viking Stoick always wanted him to be in towards the end. It was those thoughts that kept Stoick going, why he threw himself into his duties as chief and four years after Hiccup's death named Snotlout his new heir.

"Yeh can't think like that Stoick. Astrid can handle 'erself just fine and in a small area I doubt that fella can draw his bow before she reaches 'im." Gobber said, but his voice betrayed him with a thick tone of worry. Regardless the two men stood straight and addressed the warriors that chose to stand with them, and decided to deal with Spitelout's small group of loyalists after the real threat was dealt with, Ack would continue to keep them up to date on the small munity the Jorgenson planning.

For the next hour the group of warriors talk and devised multiple plans on dealing with their newest enemy, some even suggested they forego the duel Eret agreed to in order to have one extra pair of hands to help set up the defenses. The trapper however refused to back away from the challenge and insisted he would kill the man so they could turn the improved defenses on the dragons in the next raid. Stoick understood his reasons, a Viking never backed down from a one on one fight, so it was decided that Eret would fight Al Ta-nin on the final day in order to ensure Berk had time to prepare.

* * *

Afterwards Astrid was in the uncomfortable position of walking Eret to his boat in order to hold up the appearance of a happy couple about to face a life or death situation. Astrid didn't wish death upon Eret, but she still wished she had been given a say in his asking for her hand instead of being bought like some yak was purchased from Not-so-silent Sven, who broke his silence when she was sixteen and hadn't shut up since. They reached the docks and Eret pulled her into a hug, on she limply returned, as much as he may have felt for her the whole idea of marriage felt hollow if she didn't return the sentiment, no matter how much her mother told her that love came after marriage. Deep down Astrid always felt that if she were to marry, it would be because she was already in love, not a notion she would ever admit out loud but she thought she'd find it one day.

"Astrid…" Eret's accented voice cut through the quiet like a hot knife, Astrid looked up at him and saw he had a strange look on his face, a look that said he was contemplating something. She quirked an eyebrow to indicate she heard him, he gulped and took a deep breath before speaking again. "Look I know you haven't exactly been happy with me since I went to your parents to ask for your hand, but I want you to know that I really do care for you. I've always been a drifter, just like my father before me. But this place, Berk, it feels like a home because of you. That's why I'm doing this. Fighting that man, I'm doing it for you." Before Astrid could even open her mouth to respond he lowered his head and placed his lips on her own. Astrid was taken aback and for a moment didn't really know how to respond, she had never kissed anyone other than her parents on the cheek. The kiss wasn't bad, but it ignied no spark in Astrid, she had no real urge to throw her arms around him and pull him in for a deeper kiss like she'd heard Heather talk about when she spoke of her first kiss with Fishlegs(and every one since). Still she allowed him to kiss her for another moment before pulling back, she didn't hit him, didn't yell or glare either, but she also didn't kiss him back. Eret was placing his life on the line for the village because of her; the smart thing to do is to let him have this one thing as a token of thanks, it was what was best for Berk.

Astrid returned home with a clouded mind, she knew what she did was what was right for Berk, but she was a bit saddened that her first kiss was so mundane. Somewhere deep down she always though it would be a big thing for her, that the man she bestowed her first kiss would create a fire in her that urged her to kiss him more or make the world around them melt away for however long their lips were connected. But those were the thoughts of a little girl and she should have done away with them long ago, in two days time she would lead her fiancé up the mountain to the plateau and he would kill this Al Ta-nin person and save Berk. She would then marry him and learn to at least care for him, but she would never become a housewife for him, she was a warrior of Berk and no matter what she would remain one.

She entered her room and the first thing she noticed were that candles were lit, despite the fact she hadn't been home since that morning. The second thing was her axe that had been knocked over the cliff side and into the ocean, was leaning against her bed frame. She crossed the room in seconds and pick it up to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, the axe was most definitely hers, the one that was her mother that she had taken off the wall when she was five and wanted to help her Uncle Finn fight the Flightmare, the night he died at the hands of said dragon. It been dried out, and was even polished and sharpened, all in all it looked and felt freshly forged and more deadly than it had in years. The blonde stared at the weapon in her hands with a mix of awe and confusion. "How?" She wondered aloud.

"A warrior should never be without their weapon."

Astrid whipped around, brandishing the axe in the direction of the voice. Al Ta-nin stood at her window, and was unfazed by her threatening stance. "I know you have a low opinion of me, and frankly I don't care, but I have a code of honor that I abide by. You lost your weapon when my dragon brother knocked you down earlier, I could tell that it is more than just a possession to you, it's a part of you, so I have retrieved it and restored it to peak condition for you. I can grant you no greater gift than to die with your weapon in your hand, there was once a country called Sparta, and they had the greatest warriors in the world, so much so that they called dying on the battlefield a 'beautiful death' I will give everyone on Berk a beautiful death. However, unlike the Spartans, no one will remember Berk.

Astrid tightened her grip on her axe, she could cleave his head off right now and be done with it. She could save Berk and maybe ask the chief to cancel the marriage contract between Eret and her parents as a reward. But she had to move first, and as much as she wanted to kill him, she still had questions. "Why are you doing this? What did Berk ever do to you that we deserve to be destroyed?"

Al Ta-nin stepped closer, enough so the light hit his eyes, the only part of him not covered in black. Astrid sucked in a quiet breath when the light caught his eyes, she hated that she was almost instantly mesmerized by how green they were. "My reasons are my own." He stated bluntly, "I could ask you a similar question of you though: why agree to marry a man you clearly hold no feelings for? I saw you walking with him, you were stiff as a board. I was to be married once myself, to my masters daughter, but I spoke with him and we came to an agreement. I would one day find a wife of my own one day and in order to take his place I would lay with his daughter and conceive a child, that child would be of both his blood and that of his heir. That child would then become the next heir unless someone more worthy were to come along, much like I did."

"Well things aren't exactly that easy around here!" Astrid whisper-shouted at him, he scoffed in response.

"You think my life easy?" He said as he stepped forward again, he was close enough that if she held her arms straight out that the head of her axe would be digging into his chest. That was when she realized that he was toying with her, daring her to take his life, knowing that if she did she would never get the answers to her questions. "My mother abandoned me when I was just a babe, leaving me along to grow up with a father who hated me for the sin of taking after the woman he loved. I was also born prematurely which caused me to be different from the people where I lived and treated as an outcast despite the fact we we're at war. Eventually I found a friend in someone who was supposed to be my enemy and with his help I left my home and found my way to where I am now. I know what true suffrage is, so don't stand there and tell me that you accepting a marriage you don't want is true pain. I've nearly died at the hands of the elements, by people and dragons alike and even my own training, I survived because I was smart and determined. You have lived a life of luxury in comparison."

Astrid was rendered speechless by the synopsis of the man's life, he reminded her of Hiccup is some ways. Hiccup's mother had been killed by dragons shortly after Astrid was born and he'd been treated poorly by everyone except Gobber in Berk until he became number 1 in dragon training, Astrid was observant enough to know even Stoick seemed more irritated by Hiccup's mere presence most of the time. Astrid herself only had two notable interactions with the lost heir after she was told to cut all ties with him at the age of six. The first being just before they started dragon training and she went to get her axe sharpened, Gobber had made some poorly articulated excuse and left Hiccup to service her axe (and if she read Gobber's wording correctly, herself as well). Hiccup of course tried to make conversation with her, poorly just like his mentor while she had walked around the forge and inspected one of his invention ideas. The second was after the first time they trained with the Nadder, when Hiccup was more concerned with asking questions about Night Furies then taking part in the training. She had yelled at him after hitting the Nadder with her axe that was still buried in his shield, in hindsight she felt bad because she said he needed to figure out which side he was on, but she knew deep down he wasn't siding with the dragon, he was just clumsy. He didn't want to see all of Berk dead like the stranger she stood before now, and she never got to correct that mistake. She also remembers a short encounter where he was in the forge late one night and acting strange even by his standards but that one was unimportant compared to the other two.

"I came here for two reasons so listen carefully. First I came to return your weapon; even if we are enemies you deserve to have it in your hands. And second, I came to tell you this: Eret will die when he comes to the plateau and no amount of preparation will help Berk." Astrid looked up and met his eyes, they were cold and unforgiving yet so vibrant that she couldn't help but stare at them. "If you truly want out of you marriage to him I suggest you bring him to me and I will end his life then and there. However, should any part of you care for him then convince him to stay put or leave with him, as Berk will be destroyed." With that he backed into the darkness as a pitch black figure appeared at the window and a gust of wind blew out the candles, when Astrid managed to light one and hold it to where he was all she found was an empty room.

* * *

Stoick trudged up the hill to his home; he had stayed behind to have a drink with Gobber after everyone else had left the Great Hall. He doubted anyone else remembered or even cared but today was the last time anyone had seen Hiccup seven years ago. Stoick often wondered what his son would be like now if he were still alive, it had taken years but he finally accepted that his son must be dead, Gobber had told him of how Hiccup had become a dragon fighting prodigy while he was gone in search of the nest, Stoick was saddened that he never got to see his son live up to his potential.

"Enjoy your drink with the blacksmith chief?"

Stoick froze. There standing on the other side of the hearth with a bow and arrow trained on him was the man who claimed to come to burn his home to the ground. "You." Stoick growled taking a step forward but stopping when the man pulled the drawstring back ever so slightly to remind him that one wrong move would result in his demise.

"I thought I'd let you know a few things. The truth mostly." The man said. "Firstly I'd like to reveal the truth about your wife. Mainly that she survived that dragon taking her, she chose to stay away from Berk when she realized that the dragon wasn't going to hurt her. She abandoned you and your son." Stoick clenched his fists , no man spoke ill of his late wife, but then something caught his eye. Sitting in his chair was a wooden bracelet he'd made for Valka, one she was wearing the night she was taken. He knew it was hers by the patterns carved into the wood, he'd carved them himself when he was courting her, it showed signs of having aged a good twenty plus years and was obviously well worn. Al Ta-nin noted his line of sight and made a smirking sound, "She wore that everyday, for over twenty years until she was killed about a year and an half ago. And I know who did it."

Stoick picked up the bracelet with trembling hands, his wife had been alive until almost two years ago and never came home to him? To their son? Could she have prevented Hiccup's death? "Who did it? Who killed my wife? Tell me!" the chief demanded. Al Ta-nin simply lowered his bow and returned the arrow to his quiver.

"Your son; Hiccup."

Stoick could feel his face heating up again, this man was playing games now, Hiccup died on Berk seven year prior at the hands of the a Night Fury, for all Stoick knew it could have been this man's Night Fury that killed his son. "Your son did not die on this island like you assume." Al Ta-nin said as if reading his mind, "He left by choice, with a dragon no less. First your wife and then your son both chose the company of the beasts you fight over you. Perhaps you should have devoted yourself more to your family and less to your war."

"You're lying." Stoick spat, "My son loved me and was a dragon fighting prodigy who lost his life fighting a Night Fury! We found the battlefield and know he died honorably."

"Your son used tricks he learned by playing with the dragon he shot down and your people took it for dragon fighting prowess, none of them bothered to notice he never killed any of the dragons you used for training." The man in black responded, re-drawing an arrow. "He left after he was chosen to kill the Nightmare because he had become appalled by the idea of killing a dragon, you lost the two most important people in your life to your hatred of a species you know nothing true about. Hiccup travelled alone with his dragon for four years then met a woman riding a Stormcutter, he was thrilled at first as she taught him things he never knew about dragons before, until she revealed she was his long lost mother. After he was so consumed in his rage at her abandonment of him that he stabbed her three times in the chest, and took the staff club she wielded and bashed her with it until her skull caved in. Your son murdered his own mother without a shred of remorse."

"It's not true; my son would never do something like that!" Stoick shouted, he couldn't bare the thought of his small kind hearted child doing something so vile.

"Oh it's true. But if it makes you feel better it wasn't his first time killing another human being, he killed a couple dozen men and women before that who threatened him or his dragon. Your wife's dragon, the one that took her, tried to avenge her but was killed by the the one your son left with. That bracelet was the only thing not broken in his rage, I did you the kindness of cleaning her blood off." Stoick looked down at the too small wooden bracelet with a mixed look of horror, shock and disbelief. "But I can also tell you that your wife was the last life that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III took from this world, he died two months later. So for the first time tonight you drank to the memory of your dead son. I'll leave you to reflect on what I've told you." Al Ta-nin said before drawing the bow again and moving towards the back door.

"How do I know you speak the truth and aren't just making these stories to break my spirit?" Stoick said, one last effort to keep himself in control of the torrent of emotions threatening to drown him.

"If that bracelet you carved isn't enough proof, then I can only give you my word as a warrior. There is no honor in lying to an opponent to achieve victory, and I am bound to accomplish my mission with my honor intact." Al Ta-nin said softly as he pushed the back door open and melded into the darkness outside. As the door shut Stoick dropped to his knees with tears spilling from his eyes for the first time in seven years.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just real quick before you read the chapter please read this. This note is for every single person who asked me to change or outright delete the Eret stealing a kiss from Astrid scene, if you are not one of them you are free to skip down to the actual story. For those of you that apply to who this note is for: Kindly FUCK OFF, if you can't handle FICTIONAL CHARACTERS kissing just because you don't like one of them then I don't want you reading this story. If you bothered to look, Eret isn't even a main character in this story. If you're one of the people whining saying only Hiccstrid, spoiler warning: Hiccup is dead. Also in this AU he and Astrid were never an item so it's not like Astrid is cheating on him, as a married man I hate the very idea of cheating so I will only write that kind of subject into my fic Regrets, where I already made my thoughts on that crystal clear. Let me make one last thing clear: I hate the pairing of Eretstrid, I get that other people like it but I don't; but for the purpose of this story that kiss does play a role, one I feel that those of you who threw tantrums over it no longer deserve to know.**

The village was a very somber place over the next two days.

Aside from the children who were still too young to understand, everyone was focused on building the villages' defenses. The net launchers had been removed from Eret's boat and installed in various areas of the town as to try and catch the Night Fury and Al Ta-nin unawares, Astrid walked the streets overlooking the work and wondering if it would do any good. As great as a trapper Eret claimed to be, even he admitted to never catching a Night Fury, in part he says because he never came across one, but still. Astrid remembered being a young girl and hearing the whistle before the ball of fire erupting on the catapult towers, the only real evidence the dragon was flesh and blood back then was the small black streak that zoomed past the fire in the blink of an eye. Then Al Ta-nin appeared with one guarding his back, she'd been raised all her life to believe that dragons are mindless killers, but that night a dragon had protected the man she sought to kill and no one in the village had dies that night.

She saw Stoick shared her concerns on the effectiveness of the new additions to the defenses of the village. Ever since she last saw him at the meeting that night he had been off, for the first time since Hiccup had gone missing he had stayed in his home until after the sun was up. Back then he was in mourning so it made since, now however seemed out of place. The chief had sought out Gobber first thing that morning and they spoke in the forge, whatever they discussed caused Gobber to become upset, as he could be heard shouting and closed the forge for the day, locking himself in his home while Stoick quietly issued orders on what to prepare next.

Gobber was fairly drunk the second day, but was present in the forge and sharpening and forging new weapons. Even inebriated the man was still a master smith, Astrid's father had taken his sword to be serviced and was impressed with how focused the two limbed man was while still drinking mead. Astrid herself had decided it best to leave her axe in her room, she'd rather avoid explaining to Eret, who mostly stuck to her side, that the man he was going to fight to the death the next day had not only gone out of his way to retrieve her weapon, but also sharpened and polished it as well. She'd examined the axe more in the daylight, the weapon had been handled with care when Al Ta-nin detailed it, she could hardly tell the difference between the work he had done and when Gobber had fixed it up for her, the only true difference was al Ta-nin had sharpened the axe so that Astrid felt she could spilt a hair in two.

When the sky turned orange the day before the challenge was to take place Eret and Astrid both were made to turn in early. "You both need your sleep for the climb up the mountain tomorrow." Stoick said, "The plateau he spoke off has no path to it so you'll need to be well rested." Both Astrid and Eret nodded and turned to leave, but Stoick caught Astrid's arm, "Astrid I need to speak with you privately for a moment." The blonde nodded and followed the chief to his home, once inside she sat down and waited for him to speak. Stoick actually looked nervous, he was rubbing his hands together as if he didn't know what to say before he took a deep breath and looked at her. "Astrid, I want you to know that what I have to say is as difficult for me to say as it will be for you to actually do." He took a deep breath again, Astrid began to feel nervous. "Tomorrow when you take Eret up the mountain… I need you to go unarmed."

Of all the things Astrid expected to hear, that was not one of them. "I'm sorry chief, but you want me to climb a mountain to meet a man who wants to destroy our home; and you want me to go without a weapon?" She asked incredulously while simultaneously pinning him with a glare.

"I don't like the idea anymore than you do, believe me. But he claims to have a code of honor of some sort, there's no honor in killing an unarmed person. This is to ensure your safety." Stoick explained, not meeting her eye. Astrid never thought she would see the day that Stoick the Vast would be affected by her glare. "I know how you must feel about this request Astrid, but I'm asking you as your chief. And…" he stopped and looked up at the stairs where Hiccup's old room was located. "And as a man who would have been your father-in-law."

Astrid's eyes locked onto the giant of a man before her and widened, Stoick looked back at her with the sadness that only losing a child can bring. "Your parents and I had arranged everything shortly before Valka was taken. You and Hiccup were to be married after you both turned 18, but then we lost Hiccup and we agreed it best not to tell you. For what it's worth I'm sorry that I can't help you with your current situation, I know you're not happy with the contract between the trapper and your folks. But as Chief there are some things even I have to respect."

"Did Hiccup know about the contract you made with my parents?" Astrid asked before she even had time to comprehend everything she'd been told. It would make sense if he had, he was watching her all that time to become enamored with her and be happy once they would have been married, that had to be it.

"No, he hadn't a clue. But if what Gobber has told me about him in the smithy then he was rather smitten with you as it was." Stoick answered with a soft chuckle, "I'm sure you didn't have the highest opinion of him, and that's ok, he was an odd one my son, but I'd like to think the two of you could have been good for Berk, leading it together."

Astrid's head was spinning at this point. Not only did Hiccup NOT know about the arrangement for them to marry, he just genuinely had a crush on her, but she was also supposed to help lead Berk? And now she was forced to marry some foreigner who Ruffnut was drooling over despite her marriage to Snotlout. The gods seemed to be enjoying throwing her life in loops the last few days. First with Al Ta-nin's arrival, him returning her axe and the subsequent conversation they had, and now her chief reveals what her life would have been if Hiccup had never died. The blonde had to shake her head just to focus on the present, her chief was asking her to do something and as a loyal citizen of Berk and a proud warrior she had to oblige, no matter how badly she wanted to do otherwise.

"Alright chief, I'll go without weapons." Astrid said after she had finished her train of thought. She turned to leave the house and was reaching for the door when Stoick's massive hand wrapped around her arm, his grip light yet firm.

When Astrid turned her gaze back to the man in question he seemed conflicted. "Maybe…" he began, "Maybe a hidden dagger would be ok." He suggested quietly despite it only being the two of them in the house. His gaze hardened, "But only to be drawn in self defense, under no circumstances are you to attack him first. Do I make myself clear?" Astrid swallowed quickly and nodded, she was being given some leeway, she would not squander the trust Stoick was allowing her. With that he released her arm, "Good. Now go get yourself home, you have a long climb tomorrow and you'll need your rest for it. Eret even more so if he is to stand any chance of victory."

The rest of the day was rather blurred for Astrid, her mind was swimming in all the information she'd been given. She had never really considered marriage before she was told about the contract made between her parents and Eret, but looking back if she had to be chained to someone for the rest of her life, Hiccup would have been who she'd settle on. Snotlout was, well Snotlout; Fishlegs and she barely spoke before Heather came along, and before Hiccup disappeared and Eret arrived it really came down to Tuffnut, who was too much like his sister, and Hiccup. The former heir may have been a trouble maker and a walking disaster, but he was weaker than her and probably would have been easy to control, plus she could have her weapons maintained in top condition for free whenever she wanted. Yes, had Hiccup never died she could've lived with having to put up with him as a husband.

She wouldn't admit it to herself, but deep down she also thought about the way he stared at her from the forge as a teen and if he would have continued to do so after they had been married.

The next morning came far too quickly. Astrid was roused from her bed before the sun was up, as was her custom, but instead of leaving to train in the woods via throwing her axe she was to eat a hearty breakfast and get dressed to climb the mountain. Apparently everyone in the village who was a halfway decent cook had brought something for her to eat; Eret was even brought to the Hofferson house to eat. They sat beside each other in quiet discomfort, Astrid hadn't really spoken to him since the incident outside his boat, and he hadn't sought her out either. Astrid had spent a great deal of time thinking about the kiss between bouts of all encompassing thoughts of how her life could have played out, and how she felt… nothing. She might as well have been kissing a tree; she probably would have felt more if she kissed her axe, but at this point her axe just a reminder of her supposed enemy. She pushed the thoughts away, like she always did when her thoughts and emotions became a burden, and quickly ate the bread and mutton she had on her plate without glancing in her betrothed's direction.

After they were done eating they did a check of everything that they would need. Gobber took this time to yank Astrid into the forge and shut the doors and window. Without a word he handed her a package wrapped in white cloth, Astrid looked from the gift to the blacksmith who nodded her, silently wishing her good luck, and left the forge without uttering so much as a loud breath. After he left her alone Astrid pulled the string around the cloth, and unwrapped the item inside. When the wrappings fell away Astrid found a dagger, it was beautiful beyond anything she had seen in her life, with a sapphire embedded in the pommel and an inscription on the base of the blade that read: Valkyrie's knife. The weapon was clearly made with great care and detail, Astrid wondered why Gobber hadn't attempted to sell the blade, he could easily make several chickens or even a yak and sheep for a weapon such as this. It wasn't until she saw what was beneath the dagger until she realized why. Underneath the dagger was a parchment with the design of the weapon she now held accompanied by a scrawl she hadn't seen in seven years, just before dragon training.

The writing belonged to Hiccup. He had designed the knife that Gobber had given to her, she could just make out some of the scratchy writing on the paper: _Sapphires to reflect the eyes, beauty to match beauty. Sharp enough to cut a hair in half, precise as she is and just as deadly. Name: Valkyrie's knife, for that's what it will be if she accepts._

She flipped the page to see if there was any more to it but it was blank, the only other thing she could make out was the _HHH_ in the corner that confirmed her suspicions of who designed the blade. She wasn't sure if Hiccup had forged it himself and never worked up the nerve to give it to her, or if Gobber found the design after Hiccup's death and forged it out of respect for his apprentice. She knew that out of everyone, even the chief, that Gobber was the most effected by the boy's demise, there was an entire week after he vanished that the forge was shut down and the smith refused to come out of his hut. People made sure to take extra care of their weapons between raids after that.

Astrid left the forge after she rewrapped the blade and tucked it into the back of her boot, the parchment she removed and folded with care and place it in the pouch she kept on her skirt, where it couldn't get ruined by the cold climate and snow she was about to climb for the next few hours. With everything accounted for and the sun beginning to rise the time had come for the pair to make their way up the mountain, it was mostly a pathway to follow until about twenty meters from the plateau, with they would have to climb a sheer vertical rock wall. The villagers accompanied them to the start of the trail, where Stoick gave a speech about how when they returned victorious there would be a feast in their honor, it lacked his usual bravado and if Astrid wasn't seeing things he looked almost upset as he verbally cut down the man threatening their home. The shield maiden scanned the crowd for Gobber, she wanted to thank him for the dagger in her boot, but he was nowhere to be seen, likely in his hut or the forge, giving her a reminder of Hiccup might have been an emotional trigger for the man. Her parents broke through the people after Stoick finished his speech and embraced her, wishing her safety and her mothering whispering a suggestion to promise something to Eret to encourage him to win further, something that caused her daughter to scoff in discuss and shove out of their arms and storm her way up the path, Eret following with a confused look on his face.

Astrid didn't stop her furious march after the village or the tribe was out of sight, the nerve of her mother! Telling her to promise to give Eret her purity if he won! The thought was bad enough when she was being forced to do so on their wedding night, but the idea of giving it up as some sort of reward just enraged and disgusted her to no end. Eret eventually fell into step beside her; they walked on in silence for a ways with him sneaking glances at her every so often, much to her already limited irritation. "Is everything alright Astrid? You seem pretty upset over whatever you parents said to you back there." Eret finally asked when the start of the actual climb came into view, it would be the last real chance to talk before they reached the plateau.

"I'm fine, my mother was just being infuriating. It's nothing for you to be concerned about." Astrid growled back at him. He may not have deserved it, but he was the underlying cause of the suggestion, so Astrid didn't feel too bad about the slight hurt on his face. "You need to focus on the upcoming fight anyway, the climb up here is both steep and dangerous, it'll take us another two hours just to reach the spot we're going to so keep your mind on the task at hand."

With that they began to scale the side of the mountain.

A few times during the climb Astrid would look over to the side in order to gauge their time. They were doing better than expected, having climbed this mountain a few times during her training she had a pretty good feel for their position and they would be at the plateau within the hour. They had been at it for just over one hour and she could just make out the end if she squinted, but when she looked over to gauge the time of day she saw something unexpected. There was a black figure in the air, just over Raven's point, from the looks of the movements it appeared as if it was doing tricks. No doubt it was a dragon, but she had never seen one flying about like the one she was beholden at that moment, Astrid wished she could see what kind of dragon it was, either it was too far away or too small for her to make out clearly, she'd check the Dragon Manuel when she returned to the village, hopefully with it now safe from danger. If she had kept watching for a few more moments, she would have seen the figure turn and fly towards the plateau above her and Eret.

When the two finally reached the plateau, Al Ta-nin was waiting for them. He had his back to them and was looking over the side of the cliff at the view of the horizon. Astrid noted he wasn't wearing his full body garb, but instead just a pair of leggings, with his hands held behind him. Astrid wondered briefly where the Night Fury was, the dragon was too big to miss in a small area, a loud rumbling brought their attention upwards, where said dragon was perched on a rock jutting out, watching them with acid green silted eyes.

"Remove your clothing, except for your leggings." Al Ta-nin called over his shoulder, he was still facing the ocean and great beyond, the breeze making his brown hair sway just slightly. This was the most anyone had seen of him skin wise, Astrid memorized every psychical trait she could pick out, just in case he somehow managed to win this duel. The man was slimmer than most but clearly well trained, even from across the plateau she could make out defined muscles among the scars and the brand burned into his back. It made something in her gut stir, an unfamiliar feeling she'd never experienced before but she ignored it.

Eret began removing his furs and boots, eyeing the box that was located in the halfway mark between them against the side of the mountain, opened with multiple weapons inside, mainly blades. When Eret's shirt and boots hit the snow in a pile Al Ta-nin spoke again, "choose your weapon." He said while lifting his right hand to indicate the box, Eret approached it with some caution at it was located directly beneath the Night Fury who was still watching him, Eret reached out slowly and lifted a pair of matching short swords. When the dragon made no move to stop or harm him he hurriedly moved to the center of their battleground and face Al Ta-nin.

"I was 15 years old when I killed my first man." Al Ta-nin said suddenly, catching both Astrid and Eret off guard, while both had fought other Vikings, neither had killed one. "I remember the look on his face, as the light went out of his eyes… It was such a subtle change, almost imperceptible; between life and death. At first I felt ashamed, for I had taken from him the precious give of all: Life. But then I felt something else: Pride. For I had taken up arms against someone who sought to do ill against my brother." At this he motioned to the dragon above them, Astrid noticed it gaze at him and it's entire demeanor changed, it's eyes were now wide and rounded, kind even, the changed was easy to miss, but she was always sharp with her observations. "I realized, what I had done was necessary. You see, I had replaced evil with death." At this Al Ta-nin turned to face Eret at last, "That is what the League exists to do. And I have killed several dozen more men since then. And the world is better off for it. My master was 12 when he started on the same path, and he has killed several THOUSAND men in his time."

Eret stood listening to this all the while clutching the swords he chose, wondering if he should just run the man through while his back was turned, but a challenge had been issued and he would never know if he was better if he killed the man while his defense was lowered. "Well you've taken your last life." He said confidently. Hoping Astrid would be at least mildly impressed with his fortitude. He hadn't turned to look at her for lack of trust in the man before him, they now stood an arms length from each other. So he couldn't see the color drain from the blonde's face and her hands covering her dropped jaw.

"No…" Al Ta-nin responded quietly, "You've lived your last day." The way he said it sounded as if he already knew the outcome. "We are ready. Fight me boy."

"You're unarmed." Eret pointed out, he didn't wish to kill a man who had no means to defend himself.

"I will take you blades from you when you are through with them." Al Ta-nin answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He still had his left arm tucked behind his back, almost like he intend to only use his right arm.

When Eret still hesitated to move, the smaller man punched him in the face, hard. Eret groaned, he hadn't expected the hit to be as hard or quick as it was, he began to swing the blades one after the other, but Al Ta-nin simply ducked and weaved under and around them. After about five swings he stepped to the side and kicked Eret's leg with his own, causing the former trapper to stumble. Eret rushed the short distance and tried to catch him with a downward swing, only to have it sidestepped again with ease. The two faced each other again and Eret swung, Al Ta-nin finally brought his left arm out from behind his back as he deflected the next two swings by swatting Eret's arms, and catching the third with both and twisting the larger man's arm behind him and pulled it to an unnatural position, from Astrid's place at the edge she could hear the bone crunching, from the strain. Al Ta-nin caught the blade that hand was holding and released Eret, who let his anger begin to fuel his movements, however now armed, Al Ta-nin started parrying his strikes with ease. After another parry Al Ta-nin caught Eret's arm before he had time to pull back and strike again and twisted them around, switching their positions so Eret now stood closer to the edge of the cliff. The two continued to clash their swords against each other until Al Ta-nin caught Eret's wrist mid-swing and place a small gash of Eret's forearm.

Eret clutched the cut while groaning, while Al Ta-nin returned his left hand behind his back. With a growl and half shout Eret tried to strike him from behind, the man was armed now and he held no reservations about killing him anymore. But Al Ta-nin spun and parried his blade once again, then once more before leaning back and turning to avoid the next. The same thing happened a second time and it became clear that Al Ta-nin was no longer taking the fight seriously. Eret came at him again only to be blocked twice before his arm was grabbed again and he received an elbow to the stomach twice followed by a kick to his shoulder that sent him faltering backwards. When Eret regained his balance and made to rush his opponent again he found a blade hovering in front of his throat, he circled as Al Ta-nin kept his neck within striking distance, when Eret was once again standing near the edge Al Ta-nin spoke, with no indication of fatigue. "You should take pride, you survived longer than most." The whole time he was edging Eret to the edge with the threat of death.

In a last ditch effort Eret smacked the sword away with his own, in the moment he even managed to land a punch to the man's face and twist his arm in the same fashion that had been done to him, but before he could land the killing blow with his sword Al Ta-nin gracefully flowed out of the way and twisted his arm out of Eret's grip and thrust his hand into Eret's neck. The hit caused a choking noise to leave Eret who made a feeble attempt to cut him down again only for the blade to be caught in Al Ta-nin's bare hand. The man ripped the sword from his grip and in a blinding speed spun and dug it into the side of Eret's abdomen, he spun again as he slid the blade through it's new cut and elbowed Eret in the face for good measure, leaving the foreigner on his knees. He looked to a still frozen Astrid for the first time since the fight began and they both knew he was about to lose.

"Don't be afraid my friend, death comes for us all. We can only evade it so long." He grabbed Eert's chin and brought the other man's gaze to meet his own, "Consider this, and honorable exit." Then without warning he thrust the sword through Eret's chest, causing him to spit up blood, Al Ta-nin drew the blade out, now coated in the trapper's blood as he began to speak in a strange language. " _Forgive and have mercy upon him…_ " Eret's gaze shifted slowly back to Astrid, who had looking back with a shocked expression. _"Excuse him and pardon him…_ " Astrid didn't know what to do as she witnessed life leaving another, " _make honorable his reception…_ " Eret's head began to feel heavy as life began to leave him, " _Protect him from the punishment of the grave…_ " Astrid felt a tear fall, as much as she didn't want to marry Eret, she never wished death upon him, " _And the torment of the fire._ "

With his prayer finished Al Ta-nin stepped back, placed his foot upon Eret's shoulder and shoved his body over the side of the cliff. As he watched the body disappear into the mist below his threw the sword down, embedding it in the stone as a marker of his opponent's honorable sacrifice and turned to retrieve his clothes.

Astrid stood in stunned silence as she watch Eret die and fall from the cliff, then felt her own body fail her as his killer picked his clothes up and the dragon landed beside him. He swung a leg over the beasts head and without a word took off, abandoning the weapons he brought and soared over to Raven's point before descending again, leaving her there without so much as a acknowledgement of her presence. Soon the cold began to eat at her and she began the long trek down the mountain, to tell the village that Eret was dead and to tell the chief it was at the hands of his sown son, for Al Ta-nin was Hiccup Haddock.


End file.
